Jibanyan
Jibanyan is one of the main protagonists of the 2013 video game series Yo-kai Watch. He is also popularly known as one of the mascots of the franchise, as well being the mascot of Yo-kai Watch, Yo-kai Watch 2, and Yo-kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Team. Jibanyan is the Youkai deuteragonist in the series' anime adaptation. He is voiced by Etsuko Kozakura from original, Takaya Kuroda from Shadowside in the Japanese versions and by Alicyn Packard for Seasons 1-2 and Kira Buckland for Season 3 in the English version. Appearance As Rudy, his appearance was that of a regular cat with red fur. He had a curved muzzle instead of a wavy muzzle, he also had white inner ears and paws tips with a regular tail. Jibanyan after his death, is a red and white coloured cat with a chip in his left ear. He has yellow coloured eyes with large pupils, his nose and inner-ears are dull shade of pink. Attached to his collar is an aquamarine coloured bell, matching the flames at the end of his two tails. He wears a belt. Background Before Jibanyan died due to an car accident, he was a normal cat named Rudy that was adopted by a girl named Amy. As a Yo-kai, he resorts to possessing people to fight on-coming trucks after numerous failed attempts to do so by himself. Luckily, he is stopped from doing this and is then befriended by Nate and Whisper, whose house he later decides to move into. He initially shows a mischievous and carefree side, easily breaking the rules and nearly being exorcised and having to be saved by Nate. However, he quickly makes amends shortly thereafter. Jibanyan has an affinity for Chocobars and anything related to his favorite music group, Next HarMEOWny. Jibanyan is also eager to fight over other Yo-kai when needed, as shown in Signibble's assault at Nathan's sleepover. Also, he is quick to take action in dire moments, such as trying to force summoning when Nathan is possessed by Babblong and trying to prove superior than Robonyan, his robotic counterpart. He is very content in protecting Nathan from harm convicted by other Yo-kai. Trivia * In Episode 91 of the Yo-kai Watch anime, Jibanyan was revealed to be able to hold fifteen chocobars in his haramaki. * Jibanyan has many different versions of himself, through fusions or not even related through Jibanyan. ** Also, within the franchise, Jibanyan's popular design was used in different Cat Yo-kai. * His name is actually a combination of jibakurei (Japanese: 地縛霊 "ghost bound to a location") and nyan, the Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat's meow. *His Second English Voice Actress, Kira Buckland is best known voicing as Izumo Kamiki from Blue Exorcist, Hiyoko Saionji from Danganronpa series, Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Umi Sonoda from Love Live! and Petunia Rhubarb & Laura Carrot from The VeggieTales Show. Gallery jibanyan.png|As Rudy 5892f8f6a0d2bff9f7f7f861ad291cf0.jpg Jibanyan In-game Sprite.png|Sprite in the games CV5aI4bWEAII7kY.png Mqdefault.jpg soultimate-jibanyan.png Screen-Shot-2016-06-27-at-13.59.54.png Yo-kai-watch-04-10-18-1.png Yo-kai-watch-shadowside-the-return-of-the-oni-king-screenshot.jpg Yo kai watch blizzaria whisper and jibanyan.png Art jibanyan by iamjerrytheslime-d9w7b2z.png 2018-10-25 (25).png 2018-10-25 (15).png 2018-10-25 (4).png 2018-10-25 (23).png 2018-10-25 (5).png 2018-10-25 (18).png Navigation Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Movie Heroes Category:Yo-Kai Watch Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Fighter Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Cowards Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Tragic